Ashley
Ashley is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is sometimes a Pro, with a skill level of 990 or 1000 and she usually plays with either Sakura or Anna. Her Baseball team consists of Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, James and Jake. She is good at a skill level is around 520. Ashley '''plays in the Baseball teams of Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone and Andy. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she isn't very good; her level is 401+. In Table Tennis, she isn't good; her level is 476+. She is so much better in Basketball, with a level of 1436+, putting her in Pro Class. Her teammates are Abe and James. She is also the fifth best. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 23rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Ashley is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 5 edits on "Wii Party" articles. * Her Japanese name is Ashurī. (アシュリー) * Ashley shares her name with a character from the WarioWare series, although neither seem to have a lot in common. * She could be Abby's or Keiko's mother as they all have the same skin tone, mouth, eyebrows, and both Abby and Ashley like blue, and Ashley and Keiko wear the same glasses. Coincidentally, they're all pros at Cycling, and don't play Boxing and also that both Ashley and Abby are pros in Basketball. * She is the best female Basketball player outside Tommy's team. * Ashley appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery AshleyDACotQR.JPG|Ashley's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-5-1.png|Ashley's badge. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-29-08-051_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Ashley's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-29-18-070_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Ashley's face expressions. 24- Ashley's Team.jpg|Ashley's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (12).png|Ashley in Table Tennis. 2018-01-13 (19).png|Ashley in Swordplay Duel. 031.jpg|Ashley in Wii Party with Abe and Sota. Ashley singer.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork. 20180211_075559.jpg|Ashley and her teammates Abe and James in Basketball. 2018-03-13 (20).png|Ashley in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (6).png|Ashley doubling up with Sakura in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (46).png|Ashley doubling up with Anna in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-05-25 (16).png|Ashley in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1530736320492137492283.jpg|Ashley as a 2 heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (25).png|Ashley in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0694.JPG|Ashley swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180809 175455.jpg|Ashley as Player 2. 2018-08-28 (44).png|Ashley (left) in Cycling. 2018-09-08 (1).png Tomoko and Ashley particpating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (103).png 2018-10-08 (112).png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shouta, Ashley, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta, and Ashley participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (137).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Ashley participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Nick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Ashley, and Rin participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 2018-12-21 (36).png Ashley in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ashley wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1611.jpg Ashley and Hiroshi participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley and Gabi participating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Ashley with Abby.png Stéphanie, Ashley and Luca in Chin Up Champ.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Basketball Pros Category:CPU Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Miis that have name references Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii